ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:SolZen321/Ultraman Belial vs Tregear
So Taiga has been out for a while and even before then there has been...a split among the fandom, a civil war of sorts over who is the better evil Ultra from the Land of Light. In one corner the Ultra who was once Father of Ultra's friend, who nearly destroyed the planet three times, conquered a majority of another universe, and started a war that enveloped another, and was stepped only by the intervention King an Ultra with godly powers. In the other corner, is an Ultra who has sowed chaos and misery across the multiverse, corrupting forces of good, granting wishes in a monkey's paw like fashion and got beaten off by a bunch of kids with Ultra powers. Okay I joke, Tregear hasn't been around as long as Belial, so of course he doesn't have as many merits. Seriously though, the argument of which is better has to stop because...it ultimately detracts from strong points of both characters. The Fallacy Almost everytime I see people argue about which is better, I see them fall into the same fallacy, that is, turning it into a match up of feats or basically, how Death Battle does it. This is stupid and even I have fallen into it I admit. Firstly, because power levels clearly mean nothing to the writers of the Ultra Series. It wouldn't shock me if they said Tregear is stronger, just because he's newer and then when a newer villain shows up after his run, Tregear is suddenly not any stronger than Belial, Lugiel, or Etelgar, the last of whom clearly underwent Villain Decay. Seriously the guy went from mopping the floor with every main heisei Ultra to getting driven off by Ribut. No disrespect to Ribut, but Etelgar somehow defeated Noa/Nexus, a feat people are still theorizing over today. That aside my point stands, trying to judge their power levels...is pointless because they change with seasons. The second point...Tregear is not a fighter. Yes, Tregear can fight, Tregear is shown to be powerful...but people fail to realize that a good part of why Tregear doesn't have the same amount of accolades as Belial in terms of damage...is that Tregear doesn't operate like Belial, he doesn't want what Belial wants, he doesn't care for the things that Belial cares about. The Differences I am not a fan of Tregear, he isn't my cup of tea, which is ultimately what this debate boils down to, what do people prefer. The problem is we have idiots who fail to realize that they are talking about their own tastes and preferences...like they are automatically the norm. It's funny, people can talk about who their favorite main Ultra is and usually it will be fine. Now we have two dark Ultras from M78 and it becomes a civil war. The greatest tragedy about this, is both sides are failing to appreciate both characters for their strengths and intended purposes. Belial is...an evil alien in the body of an Ultra and Tregear is an edgelord. That's not even me trying to be rude or knock them down, that basically is what those are once you get past all the hype, presentation and nostalgia, and especially the fanboying. Belial Belial was taken over by Alien Raybrad/ Reiblood/ Rayblood / this wretch has too many spellings. In the process, his thought process has since been that of Rayblood's, a desire to conquer, seeing the Ultras as obstacles to conquest rather than his own people, desiring power. Belial is a physical fighter. Yes, we all know the jokes about his 'big flashy stick' which was how he rofltstomped the Space Garrison, but people forget, while that thing is powerful, it's rather useless if he had no skill, and that even without it, he gives Zero a run for his money, during the time when he was still overpowered. His schemes revolved around building up armies, or getting more power for himself. Like all red Ultras Belial is oriented towards physical combat. Internally Belial...technically isn't evil. As I said he was taken over by an alien, and at the end of Geed when Riku connected to him mentally what do we see? We see the core of Belial once the spirit of Raybrad forced out for just a moment and we see the original/true Ultra inside, a tired old soul, who no longer wants anything to do with all the conquests, destruction and death, the Raybrad Belial revels in. The arguement has been made that this is why Geed was able to kill his father, cause the awakened good Ultra in him held the outer Belial back. Tregear Tregear is the exact opposite of Belial in so many ways. Tregear is a blue Ultra and as the color scheme of the series implies, his tactics and wants are more mental. Tregear has no interest in conquest, he instead corrupts, he doesn't conquer nations, planets or bodies, he corrupts minds. He corrupted Reugosite, a natural force of the universe meant to destroy evil planets, turning it into a mindless destroyer. He corrupted Gigadelos, a defense system against monsters, and turned it into a rampaging horror of its own. Tregear also has a wide range of abilities, as blue Ultras tend to do compared to red Ultras, making use of energy attacks more often than Belial. Now the question of why... Mentally...yeah Tregear is an edgelord. I'm not even sorry cause, he doesn't even try to hide it, and I suspect the writers did that on purpose. He constantly goes on about why 'light' is considered justice, trying to convince other that darkness is just a valid source of justice...but ruining everyone's life that he ever meets... He has a thing for corrupting paragons of light and justice like Reugosite and Gigadelos, but the question is why? This is where the biggest change comes in. From what I can gather...Tregear is just bitter. Yes you can say that about Belial, but the difference is Belial made a mistake, got kicked out, and in his weaken state was taken over by an alien evil. Tregear literally fell to darkness, just because he's bitter. It's heavily implied he helped Taro create the Taiga-Spark (which has me wonder if he was originally named Taiga, and Taro named his son after his former friend, who knows, just find it weird cause I doubt they specifically made it for Taiga) a device meant to capitalize on the power of bonds. Yet mention 'bonds' enough time around Tregear and he will practically go into a fit of hysteria. This, and his appearance in Galaxy Fight, makes me feel like his whole goal, his ultimate goal is prove himself right, to validate his choice to fall to darkness, in his own eyes, in Taro's eyes and ultimately in his people's eyes, which is why he keeps trying to go to the Land of Light and why he keeps trying to disprove the disparity between light and dark. So yes, I'm not trying to be mocking or crude when I call him an edgelord. His ideological postering is really just a hollow smokescreen to compensate for his own internal problems. Frankly, and this is just the vibe I get, but I doubt he really cares about half the things he says, except when he talks to Taro, my word he has issues with Taro.. Final Thoughts Comparing Belial to Tregear and vice versa is like comparing different flavors of pizza, they are ultimately the same thing, in this case an evil Ultra from M78, but who you like more is ultimately down to everyone's unique and specific tastes and trying to get everyone to have the same tastes as you is entirely pointless and foolish. It is much the same with which Ultra series you like or dislike. Look I am not a fan of the Showa Series, besides Ultraseven, their style is simply not for me, but unlike like some twits who see a series and it doesn't give them exactly what they want, I don't hate those shows. I can respect and appreciate that someone is going to enjoy them. Like Belial vs Tregear or one series over the other, trying to decide which is better, is usually a waste of time, and as people often even miss what makes the thing they like special. These two are trying to do two different things and in many ways are literally opposites to each other, despite both being dark Ultras. Honestly this is like Godzilla vs Ultraman again. Both series are totally different, and kaiju fans like both franchises for different reasons ultimately. Me? I like both. Enjoy what you like and stopping wasting yours and everyone else's time. If you Belial more than Tregear, that's fine, if you prefer Tregear it doesn't matter...because Zagi and Mephisto did their schticks better. Category:Blog posts